


Jueves

by Hitory



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitory/pseuds/Hitory
Summary: Era jueves cuando la conoció, era jueves cuando la besó, fue jueves cuando la perdió.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 5





	Jueves

**_Jueves_ **

* * *

* * *

Era jueves cuando se conocieron.

Jueves.

Nublado, ventoso y poco congestionado.

Jueves.

En la estación del tren, a las 4:47 p.m.

Ella regresaría a casa, mientras él planeaba escapar.

Habían chocado el uno con el otro, porque cada uno se encontraba tan distraído que todo lo que los rodeaba no existía ante sus ojos.

Era jueves la primera vez que chocaron.

Él fue grosero y le exigió que se fijara por donde caminaba, ella, por otro lado, solo lo aceptó y soltó una suave disculpa que se perdió casi por completo en la bufanda que la protegía del frio, solo para caminar unos pasos más y detenerse a una distancia suficientemente alejada de él, mientras ambos esperaban el mismo tren.

Seguía siendo jueves cuando ambos, por puertas diferentes, ingresaron al vehículo inusualmente vacío y en silencio viajaban juntos a un destino que, a pesar de estar fijado tanto dentro del tren como fuera de él, les era desconocido.

Él se quedó de pie mientras ella tomó asiento no tan lejos de él, pero lo suficiente como para no molestarlo, colocó su bolso sobre sus piernas, sacando sus audífonos y cerrando los ojos, desconectándose de todo.

Permanecieron así por dos paradas, como estatuas estratégicamente colocadas, o al menos fue así hasta que notó como unos hombres que no supo en que momento abordaron el tren se acercaban erráticamente a la distraída desconocida, notablemente borrachos. No estaban tan lejos, pero el estado etílico en el que se encontraban y la constante fuga de pensamientos que este les provocaba les había costado unos buenos tres minutos antes de que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca como para permitirle escuchar las cosas grotescas que salían de sus bocas dirigidas a ella. Por el rabillo del ojo notó como la poca distancia que mantenían de ella se acortaba más y más, y pudo escuchar como las palabras se volvían más groseras, más violentas.

Su voz interna le dijo que no debería intervenir y que la dejara aprender por sí misma la razón por la que no debería bajar la guardia cuando era de conocimiento popular lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser aquel espacio para una mujer, pero, extrañamente, su cuerpo decía otra cosa, pues con unos pocos pasos llegó a ella antes de que alguno de esos hombres pudieran cumplir su intención de tocarla, y sin mediar palabras tomó el único asiento disponible a su lado y les dirigió una mirada plana, apartando levemente el saco de su traje para que pudieran ver el arma que cargaba, eso fue suficiente para hacerlos retroceder.

El ligero movimiento provocado por su peso sobre los asientos de metal pareció ser lo suficiente como para hacerla reaccionar, mirándolo incomprensiva antes de que el dirigiera la mirada hacia los hombres que seguían mirándolos, esperándolos, y ese simple gesto pareció hacerla entender, al menos eso creyó cuando sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa agradecida.

Dos paradas más hasta que finalmente ella se puso de pie y por alguna inexplicable razón, él también.

Caminaron hombro a hombro sin mediar palabras, subiendo juntos las escaleras que los llevaría fuera de aquella estación, donde multitudes se aglomeraban en sus puertas tratando de protegerse de la lluvia que arropaba el exterior, casi peleando cuando algún taxi se detenía a recoger al afortunado que pudiera abordarlo primero.

Ambos se quedaron atrás hasta que todo estuvo suficientemente vacío como para que ambos se pudieran acercar a la puerta, solo para encontrar que la lluvia era peor de lo que pudo haber sido momentos atrás. Los hombros de ella cayeron y los de él se tensaron, ninguno de los dos lo suficientemente motivados como para permanecer ahí un segundo más, y siendo consciente de esto, él se quitó el saco y lo extendió sobre su cabeza y sobre la de ella, invitándola silenciosamente a unirse a él en su escape, ella aceptó después de pocos segundos de deliberación.

Fue incómodo y una pésima idea.

Ambos terminaron empapados hasta los huesos, rindiéndose cuando la tela no pudo soportar tanta carga de agua, en cambio, corrieron al establecimiento más cercano que pudieron encontrar.

Un bar con temática vikinga.

Era cálido y oscuro, acogedor y ambos se sentaron en una esquina alejada cuando el propietario les ofreció toallas y chocolate caliente.

El chocolate se agotó y en contra del clima, decidieron beber.

Un par de tragos después estaban lo suficientemente desinhibidos como para empezar una conversación.

“ _Sasuke”_ se presentó él.

“ _Hinata”_ respondió ella.

Sin apellidos, porque así era mejor (aunque tenía una buena idea de cuál era el de ella, basado en sus ojos).

Hablaron más de lo que podrían esperar.

Ella le contó que todos los jueves se trasladaba en tren para tomar algunas de sus clases universitarias en su ciudad, cuando le preguntó la razón, ella le respondió con una mentira. No le importó.

Él, por otro lado, le dijo que su intención era escapar al menos por el resto del día, se sentía abrumado por… todo. Cuando ella le preguntó por qué la había ayudado, él solo se encogió de hombros.

En algún momento empezaron a jugar “yo nunca”.

Pronto se convirtió en una guerra de experiencias.

_Yo nunca he besado a un desconocido_ dijo ella en algún momento de la noche y los dos se miraron por casi un minuto completo hasta que él, no sabiendo en qué momento se habían acercado lo suficiente como para estar el uno al lado del otro, se inclinó.

Era jueves, cuando se besaron por primera vez.

Y ese beso llevó a más.

Ese beso los llevó a salir a la calle, que aún era cubierta por una leve llovizna e iluminada por las farolas menos brillantes que ninguno había visto en la vida.

Los llevó por un camino desconocido para él, un forastero, y para ella, una residente.

Los llevó al motel más cercano, no el mejor, pero tampoco el peor.

Los llevó al mostrador donde casi le gritan al tan simpático recepcionista para que dejara de hablar y les extendiera de una vez su llave, al mismo tiempo en el que trataban de que sus caras no fueran muy visibles para el muchacho.

Los llevó a una habitación en el segundo nivel, oscura y con olor a aromatizante barato.

Lo llevó a preguntarle si estaba segura, mirando el reloj de pared que marcaba las 10:53 p.m. y que el reloj de su muñeca confirmaba, pero cualquier percepción del tiempo que tuviera, cualquier preocupación adicional, fue completamente borrada de su mente cuando ella suavemente aprisionó sus labios y sobre ellos susurró un pequeño “ _si”_ antes de fusionar sus bocas en plenitud.

Eran manos, eran labios, era caricias, susurros, gemidos, gruñidos.

Era jueves, cuando sus cuerpos se moldearon juntos.

Podría jurar que sentiría esos labios de él sobre su cuerpo incluso cuando sus caminos inevitablemente se separaran, porque eran duros y posesivos y demandantes, y nadie nunca antes la había explorado de esa forma solamente con la boca.

Debía ser el alcohol ¡Dios santo que así debía ser! Porque no había otra forma en la que ella, generalmente sumisa y dominada, fuera ahora la maestra en esta experiencia. No había otra explicación, alcohol, porque no estaba en su naturaleza montar a nadie como lo hacía con él, con movimientos juguetones, alternando entre lo rápido y lo tortuosamente lento, restringiendo el movimiento de él simplemente con una mano sobre su pecho para mantenerlo acostado mientras que con la otra se acariciaba ella misma, primero sus pechos y luego su clítoris, todo bajo la hambrienta mirada del hombre sobre el que se movía.

Solo le faltó estar cerca del Edén para que el control que mantenía sobre él se atenuara, para que él aprovechara su momento de debilidad y tomara una posición sentada, con las manos en sus nalgas y los dientes en su garganta, controlando sus movimientos, su velocidad, buscando la liberación de ambos.

Y llegaron.

Y fue glorioso, magnifico, espasmódico.

Y no se detuvieron.

La liberación llegó en más de una ocasión y en más de una posición.

Lucharon por el poder, perdieron, ganaron, librando sus mejores batallas hasta que estuvieron tan exhaustos que declararon una silenciosa tregua.

_“No les importaría lo suficiente”_ le respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros cuando él le preguntó sobre qué pensaría su familia sobre esta situación, y cuando ella le devolvió la pregunta él imitó su gesto y en contraste a su respuesta dijo _“les importaría demasiado”_ y tan extraño como se veía, ella parecía entender.

Permanecieron un poco más, siendo separados por un incómodo espacio en la cama entre ellos, hasta que en silencio ella se puso de pie, vistiéndose tan pronto como sus ropas tocaban sus dedos y sin decir una nada, aunque dándole una última mirada que transmitía más que lo que podría expresar cualquier palabra, se fue.

Aún faltaba un minuto para que ya no fuera jueves.

* * *

Fue viernes.

Fue sábado.

Fue domingo, lunes, martes e incluso miércoles.

Y todos los días de esa semana volvió a la misma estación, a la misma hora, esperando encontrarla incluso cuando ella le había dicho que solo iba los jueves, pero algo en él anhelaba que fuera una mentira y en realidad poder verla cualquiera de esos días.

Pero fue el jueves que, luego de esperar más tiempo de lo que debería ser permitido, luego de que se rindiera y considerara lo ridículo que estaba siendo persiguiendo a una completa desconocida de quien solamente sabía el nombre y de quien empezaba a creer había sido un producto de su enferma imaginación, luego de que suspirara resignado y empezara a caminar fuera del lugar en el que ni siquiera tenía la necesidad cotidiana de estar, la vio.

Era ridículo como ambos habían quedado el uno frente al otro en la entrada de la estación, horriblemente cliché en todos los sentidos, incluso esa sensación irreal de que todo iba en cámara lenta.

Fue peor cuando en un pestañeo ella pareció decidir que debía ignorarlo, porque retomó su camino e intentó pasar por su lado sin más, como si lo que vivieron el jueves pasado había sido solo una ilusión en la que él era el único atrapado.

Y no lo aceptó.

En su lugar le agarró el brazo y la arrastró hacia un lugar menos concurrido, incluso si por alguna razón le golpeó duro saber que ella se estremecía bajo su mano y luchaba débilmente por su liberación. Encontró la esquina menos visible y también la menos indicada, porque no había forma en el infierno en la que un lugar que olía a fruta podrida fuera el mejor para besarla como lo había hecho en ese momento, apretando sus cuerpos juntos, apresando su cintura con un brazo y sus hombros con el otro. Evitó a toda costa ser apartado, incluso cuando su pequeña mano lo abofeteó salvajemente, no se inmutó, sobre todo porque esa misma mano rápidamente se deslizó entre su pelo y lo agarró con fuerza, acercándolo más a ella incluso cuando más cercanía no era posible.

Dios sabe que la tomaría ahí mismo si no fuera el dueño máximo de su autocontrol.

En cambio, y solamente cuando el aire era inminentemente necesario, le tomó la mano y la condujo fuera de aquel lugar, hacia el estacionamiento que estaba su auto, ya sin presentar ningún tipo de resistencia por parte de ella y le abrió la puerta para que ingresara, vio la duda inundar sus ojos, pero sus movimientos al interior del vehículo nunca fueron pausados, nunca se detuvieron, finalmente estando apresada dentro hasta que él hizo lo mismo y se montó en el lado del conductor, poniéndose en marcha sin mediar palabras.

Y el silencio fue acogedor, no se necesitaba mucho para darse cuenta de que, estando sobrios, ambos eran personas muy calladas.

Pero pequeñas charlas eran importantes para alivianar el espesor entre ellos, entonces, las preguntas base se hicieron.

Aprendió que Hinata tenía 24 años, un año menos que él, y que se encontraba cursando dos carreras universitarias que le exigían mucho más tiempo del que tenía: administración de empresas –por motivos familiares– y psicología –que era lo que realmente quería hacer–. Su color favorito era el azul –algo que tenían en común, notó– que era una adepta a los dulces y alérgica a los mariscos.

Sasuke, de 25 años, abogado con una especialidad en derecho mercantil recién obtenida, trabajaba en la empresa familiar, jefe del departamento legal. Vio la consternación en el rostro de Hinata cuando expresó su intolerancia a las cosas dulces y su preferencia por los postres amargos.

_“Son superiores”_ dijo con convicción, y una pequeña discusión sobre cuales eran mejores empezó.

No era de extrañar que finalmente estuvieron de acuerdo en estar en desacuerdo.

¿A dónde se dirigían? No lo sabía, realmente no lo había planeado, pero no importaba, no cuando al final terminaron sudados y enredados, jadeantes porque había sido simplemente demasiado.

_“No importa”_ se dijo a sí mismo mientras en silencio la observaba repetir la misma rutina que la última vez, recogiendo sus prendas y vistiéndose sin mirarlo hasta que terminaba, preguntándole con voz minúscula si la podría llevar nuevamente a la estación, pues el último tren salía en poco menos de media hora, pero incluso si quería pedirle que se quedara las palabras nunca abandonaron sus labios, en cambio, como un robot, repitió las acciones de ella y apenas la miró, devolviendo la llave de aquel motel sin siquiera mirar al propietario.

La acompañó hasta que el tren llegara y la despidió cuando el tren se fue, al menos piensa que lo hizo, no podía recordarse a sí mismo diciendo o realizando algún gesto de despedida.

Y aún era jueves.

* * *

Siempre era jueves, cuando la veía.

No podía decir cuando exactamente se convirtió en algo constante, pero todos los jueves se reunirían en la estación y todos los jueves terminaban en la misma posición.

Y siempre había algo nuevo.

Nunca se quedaban donde se encontraban, en cambio abordaban el tren y se detenían en alguna ciudad diferente a la anterior y, si les bastaba el tiempo, explorarían un poco antes de elegir algún hotel o motel. En silencio habían desarrollado un pequeño juego, donde se disfrazarían para evitar ser reconocidos e interpretarían el álter ego de turno de principio a final.

Sin embargo, no siempre era así, no siempre era sexo, a veces ellos solo… salían.

Salían a conocer la ciudad, al museo y una vez fueron al cine, fue un buen día.

Uno de esos jueves ella le dijo que al siguiente saldría más temprano de sus clases, al medio día, porque su último maestro había cancelado la siguiente clase pues estaría de viaje en algún seminario.

Se tomó ese jueves libre y se encontraron.

Ese día la llevó por primera vez a su departamento, y disfrutaron de cada espacio disponible hasta que finalmente terminaron en su cama.

Fue la mejor parte, y casi consideró atarla para que no se fuera, _casi._

Fueron lento, porque tenían tiempo, y cuando no se estaban tratado de comerse las caras, solo se mantenían mirando el uno a los ojos del otro, ella desde arriba y él desde abajo, y esa posición se había convertido en la favorita de ambos.

Nunca antes le había gustado ser dominado.

Se agotaron el uno al otro, tanto que ella apenas había podido colocarse correctamente a su lado, siendo atrapada por el brazo de él, que la pegaba a su cuerpo.

Ambos durmieron, y un poco más de una hora después, cuando él despertó, la encontró aún en su cama, sentada, con su desnudez solo cubierta por la sábana blanca y con la cabeza gacha, y cuando él también se sentó para ver qué pasaba notó que solamente parecía revisar algunos apuntes.

En silencio se quedó ahí, sentado tras ella con una pierna flexionada, mirando sobre su hombro su letra pulcra y ordenada, avergonzándose a sí mismo cuando trató de ayudarle con un cálculo solo para recibir una suave risa que le indicó que su intento salió mal.

Se quedaron así un rato, con ella estudiando mientras él le besaba el hombro de vez en cuando.

Era jueves, y por mucho que le gustaba, también los odiaba, ese jueves sobre todo, porque incluso si le pidió en más de una ocasión que se quedara la respuesta negativa nunca cambiaba.

Era jueves, y lo odiaba.

* * *

Fue jueves, cuando permitió que su ira llegara a ella.

Él era un libro abierto para ella, ella siempre parecía saber si algo andaba mal, y si bien generalmente adoraría esa habilidad de ella para leerlo ese jueves en especial era todo lo contrario.

“ _Estafado”_ esa palabra se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, la voz enojada de su padre y la mirada de decepción de su hermano. “ _Estafado”_ porque era su culpa que la compañía perdiera dinero de forma ridícula por no tener la mente en el juego, por tener la mente en otra cosa, era _su_ culpa _._

Era un pensamiento insistente que estaba seguro se expresaba en su cara tan seria, no había otra razón, si lo pensaba, de que ella solo le hubiera dirigido palabras para preguntarle qué tal estaba y luego solo permanecía cayada ante su propio silencio.

Ella podía verlo y no le gustaba, algo le molestaba, pero la tensión en su mandíbula aumenta visiblemente cuando insistía, entonces dejó de hablar y casi de respirar también.

Jueves, y parecía que el infierno se desataría.

El infierno se desató.

Porque fue rudo cuando la sacó de su auto.

Fue rudo cuando la tiró contra su puerta antes de siquiera abrirla.

Cuando la besó tan fuerte que el sabor metálico de la sangre emanante de su labio roto se deslizó se desligó por la garganta de los dos.

Porque fue rudo cuando, una vez dentro, la chocó contra una pared y le gritó cosas que no podía recordar o reconocer, cosas que salían de su boca como veneno de serpiente que atacaba. Eran cosas malas, podía decirlo por la expresión en su rostro distorsionado bajo los dedos que sostenían fuertemente su mandíbula.

Lo supo porque por segunda vez desde que se conocieron su pequeña mano se estrelló contra su rostro, más fuerte que la última vez, alejándolo eficazmente.

Ambos sostuvieron sus respiraciones hasta que finalmente Hinata se movió, saliendo a toda prisa y dejando en sus pasos la promesa no dicha de no volver.

Y todo llovió sobre él casi una hora después, saliendo de la catatonía al que su cuerpo le había obligado con una explosión de pensamientos que corrían de aquí para allá en su mente.

Aún era temprano, aún era jueves, pero era tarde, porque sabía que no había forma en la que pudiera encontrarla en la estación de tren en la que se vieron por primera vez, eso no le impidió correr, olvidar por completo que poseía un vehículo propio que le facilitaría la llegada.

Era jueves, y a diferencia de todos los demás la estación del tren estaba repleta de gente, tanta que apenas podía caminar entre ellos.

Tanta que los vagones apretados no soportaban un cuerpo más, lo intentó, no funcionó.

* * *

Es jueves, era jueves, fue jueves.

No la había vuelto a ver.

No importaba cuantos jueves pasaran ¿Seis, siete?

Ella no volvió.

Ya no tenía razón.

Ya no, no cuando había terminado sus clases en esa ciudad y solo viajaba los jueves por él.

Ya no habría más jueves para él.

Miró su teléfono con odio, constante recordatorio de que él no poseía su número porque ellos tenían la mala costumbre de hacer tratos silenciosos cuando estaban juntos, y tontamente uno de esos tratos era no tener el número del otro.

Estaba desesperado, tanto que había acudido a una guía telefónica ¿Quién seguía utilizando esas cosas? Pero él sabía en qué ciudad vivía y sabía su apellido aunque ella nunca se lo dijo, porque él no era tan tonto como para no reconocer esos ojos, entonces llamó a cada Hyuga en el directorio, eran ridículamente muchos y cuando creía tener éxito, nunca resultaba ser ella.

Odiaba estar tan ocupado en el trabajo, pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad unas cinco semanas más después, exigió siete días libres y partió.

Era descabellado porque solo había estado ahí con ella una vez, buscar a una persona en una ciudad tan grande y esperar encontrarla era casi imposible, pero lo intentó.

Su primera parada fue su universidad, en lunes, esperando en uno de los establecimientos frente a esta con la esperanza de verla llegar.

Eso no pasó.

En martes visitó cada maldita repostería que le indicaba el mapa en su aplicación.

Es seguro decir que no funcionó.

En miércoles fue a museos, parques y centros comerciales.

No sabía porque se molestó en hacerlo.

En jueves ya estaba exhausto, solo caminando por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, apenas deteniéndose a comer.

Al anochecer no volvió a su hotel, en cambio, no sabía por qué, pero sus pies lo llevaron a aquel bar donde se besaron. El cantinero lo miró por un momento, pareciendo reconocerlo levemente y dándole un saludo que podía decir era el mismo para todos los clientes. Lo invitó a sentarse en la barra, pero lo ignoró, recorriendo el establecimiento lentamente con la mirada.

El destino obra de formas extrañas, decían, y podía estar de acuerdo más que nunca porque ahí estaba ella, sentada en aquella misma esquina mientras su rostro era iluminado por la luz de su celular.

Contuvo la respiración y practicó por enésima vez su discurso.

_Lo siento_

Si, con eso empezaría.

_No quise lastimarte._

Era cierto.

_No volverá a pasar._

Se arrodillaría de ser necesario.

_Por favor._

Ignoró al descuidado hombre que pasó por su lado chocando con él.

_Me gustas._

No, debería decir algo mejor.

_Te am…_

Se detuvo cuando la vio levantar la vista y sonreír.

Contuvo el aliento.

…

Porque no le sonreía a él.

Podía sentir la mirada triste del cantinero sobre él cuando la vio ponerse de pie y abrazar al hombre que no era él.

Debió irse en ese momento, pero en cambio se sentó en la barra y los observó, los tragos llegando a su mano tan rápido como los tomaba, queriendo hundirse en el alcohol. El cantinero protestó, había ingerido bastante en poco tiempo, pero no podía evitarlo, el solo ver sus manos unidas por sobre la mesa era suficiente como para volverlo loco, necesitaba concentrarse en otra cosa porque el solo hecho de ver que el nuevo desconocido ya la había hecho reír más de lo que él alguna vez pudo era demasiado.

Un hombre brillante en esencia, eso era aquel hombre, perfecto para ella podría decir.

No era él.

Fuertemente golpeó la barra dejando dinero sobre ella, tomando la botella de la que se le había estado sirviendo y saliendo del lugar, no siendo capaz de ver como compartían un beso, perdiendo la mirada que se pegaba en su espalda mientras salía.

Era jueves y vagaba en una ciudad desconocida.

Tomando a pico de botella tratando de ahogar la pena.

Era jueves, y se dio cuenta…

La había perdido.

**Author's Note:**

> Casi mato a Hinata ¿Saben? Iba a concluir esto con un accidente de coche, pero la he hecho sufrir tanto últimamente que mejor la dejo viva aquí. Ya más adelante verán cuando publique cosas nuevas.
> 
> Also, esto estaba supuesto a ser un drabble.


End file.
